Today, various types of risk management services (e.g., insurance services and the like) use a variety of platforms to reach an ever-increasing customer base. In particular, risk management services leverage the power and reach of networks such as the Internet and provide an environment to advertise, solicit, send information regarding various services, and otherwise provide access to manage risk management services for respective policy holders.
However, in leveraging the power and reach of networks, the environments created are often poorly designed, overly complex, and generally cumbersome to a user. For example, in certain instances, the environments are modeled to mimic traditional in-person brick and mortar experiences. Moreover, the next generation (and even some of the current generation) of prospective policy holders typically use the Internet (e.g., to communicate using social media, for entertainment such as applications, video games, etc., and the like) in significantly a different manner than traditional in-person communication (e.g., conventional brick and mortar establishments). Accordingly, modeling environments after traditional brick and mortar experiences often fails to relate or otherwise engage various policy holders.
Although attempts have been made to date to simplify the experience for existing and prospective policy holders, a need still remains for techniques that dynamically engage both existing policy holders and prospective policy holders and also balance relatable interfaces and visualizations. The present disclosure provides techniques that achieve these needs.